


made a promise and our will won't fade out

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [2]
Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Crying, Drunk Driving, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, I had a childhood sweetheart once but she left me for some private school, Inspired by a Weezer song, Kissing, M/M, Projecting, Running Away, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Suburbia, Tripping Down the Freeway, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Theo couldn't have a better childhood sweetheart than Boris.Boris smells like orange juice and kisses.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	made a promise and our will won't fade out

**Author's Note:**

> "Trippin Down the Freeway" - Weezer
> 
> "400 Lux" - Lorde
> 
> "Paper Rings" - Taylor Swift
> 
> "Save Your Tears" - The Weeknd (slowed/reverb)
> 
> "Lover" - Taylor Swift

Boris insists that he can drive, but he’s  **not** fooling Theo.

They’re  _ trippin’ down the freeway. _ Literally.

Theo was convinced by those big black eyes to fool around with him.

There’s a special way about him.

A one-of-a-kind way that he couldn’t wrap his head around. 

So when Boris takes his hand, he realizes that he never wants to let him go.

But he has to do it.

He is in love with him.

“Boris, I got to tell you something before I go away.”

“Potter.”

His accent is thick.

Theo can feel its vibrato against him. The car was stopped outside of his house.

Boris had pulled him close in the backseat.

They had been driving for hours until the car ran out of gas.

Something in the way Theo looked at him gave him a rush.

He likes him.

Boris also loves these roads where the houses don’t change.

Where they can talk like there’s something to say.

Move on empty streets.

“I’d like it if you’d stay.”

Boris can’t wear Theo’s sweaters, but Theo can wear Boris’.

He’s drowning in the fabric.

It smells like Boris. Like vodka and cigs and orange juice, somehow?

In a perfect swirl of scents.

Can they always be this close?

Theo steals some of Boris’ sweaters and crams them into his bag. 

Under Popchyk. 

“I need you to listen to me, Boris.”

“What is it?”

Theo gets under him and lays his face into his neck, taking him in.

He breathes him in.

All he can think about is how he kissed him.

Holding his face in his hands.

It was too much for him. Too romantic than he deserved.

“I’ve been in love with you. Since forever.”

“I like you too, Potter.”

Theo wants to slap him. But he holds his face instead.

He supposed he started liking him since he told him to shut the fuck up on the bus.

“No. Not like that.”

“Like what?”

Boris feels him take his hand. 

“Well, like this.”

He can feel Theo press his lips against his. 

A perfect mirror of their first kiss.

“Potter.”

“Don’t call me that. Just say my name.”   
  


Boris kisses him sweetly. He can feel his blush, even in the darkness.

“Theo~”

He took his face in his hands again.

“I don’t want to leave you...Go with me?”

“I can’t. I love you, though, Potter.”

Theo looks up at him. 

“I know.”

“You just had to quote the Star Wars, eh, Potter?”

Boris gets shut up by Theo’s kiss.

“Just kiss me and shut the fuck up.”

“Sure, dude.”

They kiss and kiss and kiss and Theo lies on top of him until the sun rises.

Boris in the new daylight is a glorious sight.

Yellows and oranges and clementines and everything light.

He’s going to miss the feeling of waking up in his arms the most.

Well, second.

  
The kisses.

Theo pulls him in for one more before he has to go.

Then, Boris does something stupid. 

He kisses him for so long and takes him back to the car.

“We’re going on a road trip. Tell that man to leave.”

So Boris drives. Attempts to drive.

Theo is too short to reach the pedals apparently. 

Halfway through their trip through the U.S. Theo starts crying.

This was a frequent thing now. 

Boris would decide they stop for now and then he’d hold him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just. Miss my mom.”

“I’m sorry.”

He’d cry and cry and cry.

Sometimes, Boris would cry with him.

“Save your tears for another day.”

So he’d stop eventually. 

Then, they’d go out and get food at a diner.

Using whatever money they could get out of Theo’s account.

Boris would drink orange juice and Theo would have coffee.

Like this was normal.

It was like they were some couple out on the road.

Not some kids without real drivers licenses or any aim in life.

So Boris would proudly proclaim: 

“I’ll get the pancakes and my boyfriend will have the waffles!” as he reached out to take his hand.

Some waiters would go “aww” and tell the others how cute they were.

It was nice.

Theo felt warm around Boris.

Like he was the sun.

And Theo was one of the colder stars.

They used to be so far away from each other, but now they were as hot as a supernova that had just blown up.

Theo squeezes his hand the whole way there.

And when they reach the doorstep, he finally lets go to knock.

“Oh, hello Theo. You brought a friend.”

“Boyfriend.”

Boris smiled.

“That’s wonderful. Please come in and get warm. It’s been raining all week.”

And Theo would live happily knowing he and his boyfriend had his mother’s painting.

At the same time, Theo had Boris.

He was his.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
